


nothing else moves that way

by maybeheir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Drowning, F/M, Grimdark, Sibling Incest, Suicide, The Horrorterrors (Homestuck)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: В июле Роуз начинает кашлять морской водой, водорослями и чем-то, что оба они принимают поначалу за жемчуг — пока те не начинают вылупляться, и теперь множество мелких многоногих ракообразных наполняют их ванную в середине Миннесоты. Она раздирает себе горло до крови, когда ей в следующий раз становится плохо, и мысли Дэйва сами собой возвращаются к щупальцам, выползающим изо рта его сестры, и тому, как они казались много больше, чем сама Роуз в его сне.Роуз режется о стекло, и её кровь непривычно тёмная и густая. Дэйв давно уже перестал думать, что её кровь просто отливает синеватым из-за освещения; Дэйв давно уже перестал считать свою сестру хоть сколько-нибудь обычной.





	nothing else moves that way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nothing else moves that way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543940) by [nyogu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyogu/pseuds/nyogu). 

Они переехали в эту квартиру, потому что так они как можно дальше от моря.

Её выбрал Дэйв — где-то в Миннесоте, которая мрачная, холодная и абсолютно точно на суше. На дворе февраль, что значит, если в Лос-Анджелесе сейчас погода, идеальная для свитеров и резиновых сапог, то Миннесота в это время превращается в ледяную пустыню, где всё кажется немного нереальным. Они переехали в эту квартиру, потому что так они будут как можно дальше от моря, и потому что Роуз уже однажды забредала на пляж в декабре и пыталась уйти в океан, пока Дэйв не выволок её оттуда, с солёной водой, заливающей глаза, и с сорванным от крика голосом.

* * *

Роуз становится плохо в апреле — постоянная слабость и тошнота, отказывающиеся уходить. Дэйв достаточно умён, чтобы не сваливать всё на простуду, но он настаивает на этом объяснении — просто продуло, просто простуда, просто странный мутировавший вирус, занесённый холодным миннесотским сквозняком. Он спрашивает её, втайне желая, чтобы это была просто шутка, не утренняя ли тошнота это часом — и замирает, когда она прижимает свои длинные, тонкие пальцы к животу, роняя шелковистые пепельные волосы на лицо. Но потом она вздыхает и, взглянув ему в лицо с кривой улыбкой, качает головой.

— Я не дева Мария, Дэйв. Теологического непорочного зачатия тут точно нет. — На какой-то момент она снова похожа на себя, со свойственной ей озорной искрой в глазах. — Я определённо не подпущу тебя к своему ребёнку.

Он громко смеётся, опускается на диван и притягивает её к себе, пока они не сплетаются в мешанину бледных конечностей. Она почти немедленно приподнимается, опираясь на подлокотник дивана, и он обвивает её талию рукой и забивается ей под бок так, что она вынуждена положить подбородок ему на макушку. Они всегда были худыми детьми — тощими и костлявыми, и длинные лохмы особо не оттеняли того факта, что они состоят практически из одних рёбер и огромных глаз. Пока они были детьми, это было нормально — дети сами по себе нескладные. Из всей херни, которой можно было бы забивать голову, Дэйву никогда раньше не приходилось беспокоился о здоровье Роуз — это же его сестра, постоянная, как шторм и надёжная, как полудюжина домов, в которых они жили в нижних 48-ми.

Дэйв включает телевизор, ожидая, что Роуз потерпит смотреть какое-нибудь дерьмовое реалити-шоу, пока не назовёт его безвкусицей и психологически лишённым вдохновения и не заставит его переключиться. Вместо этого через десять минут Роуз поднимается, неспешным шагом направляется в ванную, а затем сгибается над ванной в приступе тошноты. Дэйв вскакивает с дивана и в три шага оказывается у ванной — беспокойная энергия, мечущаяся под его кожей, наконец находит выход. Он обхватывает пальцами дверной косяк, но в ванную не заходит, осознанно пытается не мешать Роуз — он уже достаточно долго живёт с ней, чтобы выучить, что «видеть её уязвимой» и «трогать её» — это две вещи, которые ни в коем случае не должны следовать в непосредственной последовательности. Невольно ему на ум приходит мысль, что она выглядит как-то не так — нет ни болезненного глянца на коже, ни лихорадочного жара, исходящего от её хрупкого силуэта. Вместо этого, кажется, снежно-белая полоса её плеча становится тусклее, серее. Он не шевелится, пока не замечает движение её пальцев, побелевших там, где она вцепилась в край ванной. Тогда он опускается рядом с ней на корточки, ничего не говоря, и просто убирает её волосы с шеи. Он снова удивлён, на сей раз более осознанно, тем, что её волосы не слиплись от пота, и пульс нисколько не участился. Роуз всё ещё просто смотрит в ванну. Они сидят так какое-то время, пока она не решает встать. Так всегда с ними было. Если бы Роуз решила просидеть здесь вечность, в памяти Дэйва навсегда бы отпечаталось ощущение босых ног на кафеле. Впрочем, на сей раз Роуз отталкивается от края ванны и возвышается над Дэйвом прежде чем он успевает пошевелиться. Она встаёт, опираясь на его плечо, и её холодная ладонь обхватывает его шею. Она прокашливается, и когда она говорит, её голос спокоен и немного хрипловат.

— Как ты думаешь, мы можем достать парацетамол где-нибудь в этой арктической тундре, куда мы были вынуждены переместиться?

Дэйв не поднимает взгляд, но не может сдержаться, и едва заметная теплота просачивается в его голос.

— Да, сис, спорю, что даже в этом ебучем краю земли мы найдём тебе какое-нибудь обезболивающее.

Роуз быстро кивает и мелкими жеманными шажками выходит из ванной. Дэйв наконец отрывает свою задницу от пола, намереваясь смыть бардак в ванне, а затем удостовериться, что его дурная сестра на самом деле пойдёт ляжет и выпьет лекарство. Он включает воду и заглядывает в ванну. Он успевает уловить запах морской воды и рвоты и увидеть немного мелких ракушек и песчинок, смытых водой в слив, прежде чем пар от душа начинает обжигать, и он выходит из комнаты.

* * *

В мае Роуз перестаёт есть.

У неё и без того всегда были проблемы с регулярным питанием, но раньше это ещё как-то объяснялось — она либо отвлекалась на книгу, либо на исследования, либо на тщательный психоанализ её друзей. Теперь же дело не в отвлечении. Иногда она садится ужинать с Дэйвом и просто не ест, даже не притрагивается к еде; даже то, что раньше ей нравилось — торт с тёмным шоколадом и черника — больше её не соблазняет.

Дэйв отводит её в ресторан морской кухни. Это первый раз за две недели, когда он в самом деле видит, как она вообще хоть что-то ест. Он сознательно предполагал, что она это делает, пока его нет рядом, потому что не похоже, что она теряет вес — если уж на то пошло, её конечности становятся всё тяжелее, будто что-то бурлит и пульсирует под её кожей.

Она съедает две дюжины устриц, её горло работает без передышки, пока она их глотает одну за другой, солёный запах слегка подпорченных морепродуктов пронизывает кабинку ресторана. После этого Дэйву удается иногда уговорить её поесть что-нибудь кислое, острое и маринованное, или что-нибудь родом из океана, за тысячу с половиной миль отсюда. Их холодильник представляет собой странное зрелище: яблочный сок, замороженные пиццы, солёная сельдь и соль. Просто банка соли, и Дэйв притворяется, что не замечает, как она постепенно пустеет, хотя никто из них не готовит.

Дэйв снова шутит на тему вкусов беременных, и его шутки практически немедленно отвечены кошмарами о щупальцах, выползающих изо рта его сестры, тёмных и толстых, оставляющих отметины на её бледной коже. Он гораздо чаще просыпается в холодном поту, и блёклые сны запоминаются лишь тем, как его сестра и океан парят над их краями.

* * *

В июле Роуз начинает кашлять морской водой, водорослями и чем-то, что оба они принимают поначалу за жемчуг — пока те не начинают вылупляться, и теперь множество мелких многоногих ракообразных наполняют их ванную в середине Миннесоты. Она раздирает себе горло до крови, когда ей в следующий раз становится плохо, и мысли Дэйва сами собой возвращаются к щупальцам, выползающим изо рта его сестры, и тому, как они казались много больше, чем сама Роуз в его сне.

Роуз режется о стекло, и её кровь непривычно тёмная и густая. Дэйв давно уже перестал думать, что её кровь просто отливает синеватым из-за освещения; Дэйв давно уже перестал считать свою сестру хоть сколько-нибудь обычной.

Он набирает для ванну и затаскивает её внутрь, пытаясь отмыть кровь с кожи. Кажется, будто у неё не осталось никаких костей — вот только это не может быть правдой. Роуз Лалонд вся состоит из костей, Роуз Лалонд — сплошные позвонки, рёбра, запястья и щиколотки. Она чувствуется странной массой в его руках, пока он помогает ей забраться в ванну — она не полезет в воду, пока та не остынет, пока вода не станет почти ледяной. Он опускает её длинные вялые руки в воду и старательно не смотрит на то, как её заострившиеся зубы сверкают во флуоресцентном свете — мелкие бугорки кости, единственное, что осталось твёрдым во всём теле Роуз Лалонд.

* * *

В августе Роуз, дрожа, просыпается от беспокойного сна, и Дэйв слышит, как в ванной включается вода. Он поднимается, спотыкаясь и со слипающимися глазами бредёт в сторону ванной, съезжает спиной по стене рядом с дверью, и вода не останавливается, и не останавливается, и не останавливается. Он стучит — ответа нет. Он стучит снова, выстукивает их нелепый тайный код, который они с детства не использовали, а потом просто вышибает дверь пинком. Как выясняется, в этом не было нужды — она не была заперта. На секунду мелькает страх, что Роуз решила утопиться — но только на секунду. Теперь об этом думать даже глупее, чем когда они жили в Лос-Анджелесе — как будто бы Роуз могла утопиться в воде из-под крана, пресной и безжизненной.

Она сидит под лейкой душа, и ледяная вода всё ещё струится по её спине. Он замирает на секунду, а потом стягивает футболку и устраивается рядом под водой на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Сдерживать дрожь, пробирающую насквозь каждый раз, когда ледяная вода бежит по его спине, почти невозможно, и именно в этот момент Роуз оборачивается и смотрит на него. Она двигается до невозможного медленно, как будто каждое движение тащит за собой лишнюю конечность. Её ладонь обхватывает его пальцы, и он мог бы поклясться, что чувствует под её кожей дюжину разных пульсов разной частоты. Она притягивает его ладонь ближе к своему телу и прижимает её к грудной клетке.

Параллельно её рёбрам идёт странная череда рубцов, глубоких, грубых шрамов. Она ведёт его руку дальше вверх, к шее, где рубцы становятся глубже и грубее, пока он не начинает чувствовать её вдохи и выдохи, трепещущие сквозь тонкие, как бумага, складки кожи на шее, пока трогать её вообще не начинает казаться грубым. Она дважды кашляет и отклоняет голову, прежде чем снова подставить её под струи воды. Дэйв сидит и наблюдает, как вода струится по её лицу, по её горлу — смотрит, как сестра дышит.

* * *

Ноябрь отмечен холодом, дождём и темнотой.

Дэйву снятся две дюжины кошмаров, Роуз — семь. После седьмого Роуз просыпается с выражением абсолютного спокойствия на лице и чернильной жижей, сочащейся из носа, рта и глаз. Она сворачивается рядом с Дэйвом на диване, и они смотрят кино, пока чернила оставляют пятна на его боках, ладонях и ногах. Они смотрят «Челюсти», и Дэйв говорит, что это просто кошмар как прямолинейно, она теряет хватку. Роуз просто улыбается — её зубы белее, чем они имеют какое-либо на это право, и ярко выделяются на фоне чернил, сочащихся изо рта.

— Считай это своим первым уроком в организации развлечений, братец.

Она целует его в лоб, и после он смотрит на себя в зеркало, на чёрную метку, навсегда оставшуюся на коже, на борозду, оставленную её зубами чуть ниже его волос. Он выключает свет в ванной и идёт в спальню, обнять её, пока она спит.

* * *

В декабре Роуз везёт их назад в Лос-Анджелес. Роуз — глубоко компетентный, но невероятно ужасающий водитель: она, не останавливаясь, пролетает границу между штатами на скорости, как минимум вдвое превышающей лимит. Это так же причина, почему Дэйв не за рулем — он стремится к мотелю, стремится к временному комфорту, к месту, где можно остановиться, кровати, на которой можно прилечь, и ванной, где можно смыть ощущение дороги с лица. Роуз лишь мотает головой. Она уже почти не говорит, но каким-то образом Дэйв всё равно понимает, что она хочет сказать. Им надо куда-то. Что-то их ждёт.

Роуз видит океан впервые за год, и Дэйву кажется, что воздуха в машине не осталось; она огромна, одна её тень тяжелее него, он никак не может ей помочь. Он складывается пополам, зажимает голову меж коленей, у него даже начинается гипервентиляция. Она протягивает руку и кладет её ему на шею, и её рука невероятно тяжела. Это первый раз за два дня, когда она до него дотронулась.

Они подъезжают к пляжу, паркуются, выходят и погружаются в песок. Какое-то время они просто проводят на пляже — строят песочный замок, валяются на полотенцах, отгоняют чаек, когда те подбираются близко. Сегодня холодно, даже в Лос-Анджелесе, сегодня день рождения Дэйва.

В 19:00 Роуз встает, стряхивает песок с волос. Она не зовет Дэйва за собой; он всё равно идет за ней. Так братья и поступают ради своих сестёр.

В 19:03 Роуз входит в океан и продолжает идти, её кожа бледна на фоне тёмной воды, волны расступаются перед ней, как будто она огромна. Дэйву это не кажется странным.

В 19:05 волосы Роуз Лалонд, ярко-белые, как внутренность устрицы, полностью исчезли под водой. Начинается прилив, и волны вздымаются выше, чем Дэйв когда-либо видел.

В 9:17 тело Дэйва Страйдера находят в пятнадцати милях от пляжа, насквозь промокшее, с солёной водой в легких. Его лицо уже начало гнить, от центра лба во все стороны. Всё, что осталось от его лица — это улыбка.


End file.
